Daddy's Lil Monster
by Bubblebean98
Summary: Harley tells Joker she's pregnant, much to her surprise, he's happy, Harley's not convinced. Will it stay that way for long? All is not as it seems in Harley's world Read to find out! *Possible Trigger Warning* Slight AU.
1. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of the characters I have used, this story is a making from my mind only.**

"J, we need you in the back." One of his henchmen whispered to him.

Harley sighed, couldn't they just have one day where they could act like a normal couple without being disturbed by their brainless thugs or Batman. She didn't mind when Batman interrupted them, it made her Puddin' happy, and when he was happy, she should be happy, right? At least that's what she told herself, she felt bad that she wasn't happy for him, he was her Puddin', "Mistah J's happy, everyone's happy" she said over and over in her head, trying not to get mad. But he promised her just one day a year where they could act "normal" and he couldn't even do that for her, not one lousy day.

"What was that about?" She finally spoke up, watching him intently as she studied his body language. Sometimes he forgot that she used to be a psychiatrist, she could read Joker like a book, no one could read him better, PhD or not. She used it to her favour though, playing dumb when she knew exactly what was going on, she acted dumb for him, made herself seem like an idiot just to make him happy, everything she did was to make him happy, she knew he liked her best, acting brainless, it gave him a sense of power, of superiority.

"You're doing it again." Joker gritted his teeth, annoyed.

"Doing what?" Harley played dumb, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger.

"Trying to read me." He said, angered by her mistrust of him.

"I don't know what you're ta…." Harley started, being cut off abruptly.

"Harleen," Harley was taken back, she hadn't heard that name in years, was he trying to make her mad "I know when you're trying to work things out in that tiny little head of yours so spit it out!" He started off quiet but raised his voice, standing over her. Harley involuntary flinched, expecting a slap.

Joker stared at Harley , his bright blue eyes poring into her soul as he studied her. Had he known all this time and not told her, was he playing dumb too? No, the Joker wasn't THAT tactical, not about her anyway, just B-man, how she wished that bat would just die, she would do it herself but she wasn't allowed, it had to be Joker, always about him, she was just "the girlfriend". It seemed ironic to her that everyone labelled her as Joker's girlfriend when she barely got a look in.

"It's just that," Harley gulped nervously "it's my birthday, Puddin', you said it would just be me and you tonight, you promised to make it special as I was stuck in Arkham last year." She sighed mournfully "You left me for ages earlier, I was really bored," she frowned "Where was you anyways?"

"I told you, we'd run out of hyena food, I had to go get some more." Joker sat back down.

"It takes FOUR hours to get hyena food?" Harley questioned, not believing a single word. Joker didn't even believe his own cover story but he hoped Harley was dumb enough to.

"They don't sell it in pet stores." He shrugged.

"We feed them dog food, they sell that at pet stores." Harley challenged him. On any other day he would drag her outside and beat her to a pulp just for even thinking he might be wrong, but it was her birthday, one day a year that he had to control his temper, and it was the longest day ever.

Joker looked past Harley to the kitchens, seeing his henchmen calling for him again, he stood up.

"Where you goin' now?" Harley asked, grabbing his arm, tears in her eyes "You promised this year would be special." She repeated, pleading with him to stay.

"And it will be, I just," he frowned, shaking her off of him. He saw the disappointment on her face as she went back to her food, turning her head away from him to avoid his gaze "I'll be right back." He sighed, walking away.

* * *

Deep maniacal chuckles flooded the room, echoing across the polished white tiles and making Joker seem even louder. He stormed into the back room behind the kitchen, the doors flung open on their hinges, sounds of creaking and laughter penetrating his henchmen's ears.

"Oh, boss," one of the guys jumped, surprised "I thought you were having dinner with Harley." He said, standing quickly in front of Joker.

"I was," he growled, picking up the man by a piece of his shirt "So one of you idiots better tell me what was so important, you had to interrupt my date!" He screamed. Joker didn't care about having a date with Harley, he'd prefer be organising schemes, pranks, gags. Dates were too normal for someone like him and he thought maybe Harley would feel the same, apparently not. He got away with it last year because Batman received an anonymous tip from someone. But this year he had to suck it up, he had to keep Harley happy as he knew she would go on about it for the next 12 months, and he couldn't handle that earache complaining about her birthday not being special for another year.

"Well, we um, well it wasn't me, it was…." Joker threw the man aside, revealing the empty chair they were trying to hide from him.

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?!" Joker bellowed.

"Kinda." A thug said quietly.

"I don't why I keep you guys around, you can't even do a simple kidnapping job right." He shook his head in disappointment, despairing with his incompetent henchmen "Go out there and find him, I want him back here, strapped into THAT chair like he should have been in the first place!" He demanded, throwing a knife at one of his henchmen, impaling him in the shoulder.

Joker paid Penguin quite a bit just to use the back room for the night, and his stupid guys went and messed it up.

* * *

Harley could hear bangs and screaming coming from the kitchen, she face palmed, mortified. Everyone stared at her, knowing who she was, or rather, who her boyfriend was "What are you looking at?!" Harley screamed as everyone returned to their own conversations.

* * *

"You've got blood on your shirt." Harley pointed out, frowning "Ya havin fun without me?"

"On the contrary, my dear," Joker told her honestly, sitting down as he wiped his blood stained hands with his napkin "my men are a bunch of idiots." He growled.

"Our," Harley said under her breath.

"What?" Joker asked, challenging her to say it again.

"OUR men." Harley repeated, accepting his challenge, she knew when he was trying to intimidate her and it wasn't going to work this time. She had been feeling left out, like ever since she told him she was pregnant, he'd just been doing business by himself, she no longer felt included and she'd had enough "We run them together, partners in crime, side by side. Or did you forget that?"

"Have I done something wrong?" Joker questioned, noticing the rage in her eyes and the sadness on what should be a smile, Harley Quinn always smiles, most of the time anyway.

"No, of course not," Harley stood up from the table, raising her voice and stabbing the table with her steak knife "WHY would I be annoyed that my boyfriend left to go and have fun without me, on MY birthday!" She was now shouting, everyone watched the unravelling scene, Harley not aware everyone was listening, her eyes only set on Joker "EVER SINCE I told you I was pregnant you..." Harley heard everyone gasping and looked around to see everyone staring at her, utterly speechless. She could feel their burning eyes staring at her, their judgemental comments churning in their heads, waiting to escape, couldn't they just mind their own business.

"I hate you." Her voice broke, Joker never expected that. She looked right through him, tears lining her eyes, and ran away.

Everyone looked shocked by her behaviour, even in a villians only restaurant. None of them had ever seen her like this, they knew she had a temper but never had they seen it directed at the Joker.

She left Joker completely stunned, baffled, he stood up but saw someone else go to the restrooms so he guessed she'd just talk to them instead, that lets him off the hook. What on earth just happened though, what was all that about?

To be continued….

 **Author Note: Hey guys, I'd just like to point out that this fic is in fact rated M, just to be safe I rate all my HarleyXJoker fics M. Although** **there is no sexual content, because I'm just not great at writing smut, there is however violence and possible trigger warnings later on in the story but I will try and leave a warning at the top of chapters that could be triggering for some people.**

 **I'm really** **sorry to end it there, I promise there is more, and it will be coming sooner rather than later. In the mean time though, who do you think has gone to comfort Harley, let me know.**

 **If you liked this chapter and you want to see more then don't forget to follow and if you can, review, it means a lot and really helps me out.**

 **This chapter was running over the 2000 mark and I like to have chapters with a maximum of 1500, so I decided to split it in half, you'll still get exactly the same content as it would have been in one solid chapter, probably a bit more to be honest, but you just have to wait a little bit for the second part. That's all the boring admin out the way so have a good day, and I'll see y'all soon.**

 **Have a nice day…..**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	2. Friends and Foes

She left Joker completely stunned, baffled, he stood up but saw someone else go to the restrooms so he guessed she'd just talk to them instead, that lets him off the hook. What on earth just happened though, what was all that about?

He charged back to the private room he was keeping his special friends in "You BETTER have him, or I'll have her beat the lot of you instead!"

* * *

Harley sobbed quietly in a stall, smudging her eyeshadow as she did so, creating big black smudges. Her eyes began to sting as she continued to rub them, the salty tears and powder making them red and irritated.

"So, pregnant, huh?" A voice she recognised outside the stall asked.

"It's none of your business!" Harley shrieked.

"Woah, sistah, you could blow a fuse with that voice." The girl chuckled.

"Do I know you?" Harley asked, frustration riddling her high-pitched voice.

"Why don't you come out and see?" The girl tried to persuade Harley "You know you're curious." She heard the sound of the bolt being slid back over and a tearful Harley stepped out.

"Remember me, now?" Livewire stood in front of her, she looked exactly the same,

"Same hair, same makeup, even the same leotard, does this girl ever change?" Harley thought to herself "Says the one who always wears the same jumpsuit." Her mind said back to her "I don't wear the same jumpsuit." She argued "I have 5 of them, one for everyday of the week." Harley declared confidently in her head. "There are 7 days in the week." One of her voices corrected her.

"Whatever." Harley thought, not realising she was now talking aloud.

"Well, that's not very nice." Livewire crossed her arms "That anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"Yay, it's the girl who hates me," Harley sighed, side glancing the reflection of the girl stood behind her as she tried to salvage what she could of her eye makeup "wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"I don't hate you." Livewire told her, a little offended "I just don't like you very much." She joked.

"Nice speaking to ya," Harley grabbed the door handle to leave.

"Hey, where ya going?" Livewire asked, placing her hand on the door as well, making small lightning bolts come out of her fingers to warn Harley "So, who's the baby daddy?" she asked.

Harley stepped back, she didn't care if she got electrocuted, it was fun even, the baby on the other hand, she didn't feel like chancing it "Mistah J obviously," the clown rolled her eyes.

"You sure?" Livewire disappeared before reappearing behind Harley "cause' word on the street is, you and Batman…" She continued to wind up Harley, zapping backwards and forwards around her.

"Ewww, no!" Harley squealed in disgust "Is that REALLY what people are saying about me?" She asked, feeling paranoia creep up on her, what had everyone been saying about her behind her back.

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." Livewire laughed at Harley "Everyone knows you and Mistah J are a thing." She smiled, making fun of Harley's pet name for him.

Harley wandered to the sink, turning the taps on full, smiling to herself as she heard Livewire gasp.

"Hey, hey, there's no need for that." Livewire noticed the running faucet "Don't make me electrocute you."

"Go ahead." Harley said sadly, remembering why she was so upset in the first place "I don't care no more."

"Aww, little clown girl got her panties in a bunch?" She sat on the counter, hopping up next to the sink that wasn't running "You having boyfriend trouble? What is it, he want you to get an abortion?"

Harley cringed, just at hearing the word, Joker hadn't said or even hinted about getting an abortion, he seemed happy they were going to have a baby so why was she just waiting for him to ask for one. After all, if Mistah J was happy, then everyone's happy. If he asked her to jump off a bridge and into traffic just because it would make him smile, she'd do it, because his happiness is the only thing she cares about. But now she's got another thing to care about, her baby, she honestly didn't know who she'd put first if he asked.

"Does he?" Livewire asked again, her tone serious now, Harley shook her head "Do you?" She looked at Harley.

"No, of course I don't." Harley screeched angrily.

"Then what's your problem?" She frowned, completely confused by Harley "He knocked ya up and still wants to be with you, what's there ta cry about?"

"It doesn't feel like it used to." Harley shrugged.

Livewire let out a long audible sigh "You mean that whole thing was because you don't like change?" She looked at her, astonished "You really are just a mopey kid aren't you, I knew it from the first day I met ya."

"You don't get it, just go away." Harley said flatly.

"No," she offered a small sympathetic smile "what's wrong, clown girl? You can talk to me, we're friends."

"You just said you didn't like me." Harley stated, trying to work out what her game was.

"Superman doesn't like Batman but they're still friends." Livewire said.

She rolled her eyes "Thanks for the therapy session, maybe we can do it again sometime." Harley sighed sarcastically, walking out the door.

"Wait." Livewire called as Harley continued to walk away, she saw Joker grab Harley's arm and frowned.

"There's something else going on." A soft voice came through Livewire's earpiece?.

"What am I supposed to do?" Livewire held her fingers to the earpiece, trying to get it to work as it's audio started breaking up.

"Keep an eye on her, but don't get too close of she'll suspect something, trust me, she's smarter than she looks."

 **Author Note: Hey guys, hope you liked it, a little less descriptive this time but I wanted this part to be mainly dialogue rather than what was going on in Harley's mind, you'll find that out later ;)**

 **Who did you think went to comfort Harley, did you get it right?**

 **Don't forget to follow if you'd like to see more as I have a very disorganised upload schedule and you'll get an email when the next chapter is put up, also a cookie lol :)**

 **If you liked it, then please take a little time to give me a review, even if you don't like it, I'd love for you to tell me what could be better :)**

 **Have a nice day…..**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	3. Birthday Bash

Harley came out of the restrooms, sniffing and expecting to have to walk home by herself, she looked over at her jacket on the chair at an empty table, but was stunned when Joker appeared in front of her.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Joker said, Harley blinked in surprise, why was Joker acting like nothing just happened, he had to be playing a game, luring her into a false sense of security.

"You knew where I was." Harley said flatly, attempting to walk away but Joker instinctively grabbed her arm "Can we just go home, please?" She held her head down, her voice barely a whisper, she was so ashamed of herself, how could she tell him she hated him.

"But it's your birthday." Joker offered, letting go of her arm and holding her head up with his fingers, kissing her sad little lips softly.

"I don't hate you." Harley looked directly into his eyes, begging for him to just wrap his arms around her and hug her close, he didn't take the hint.

"Yes, well." Joker teetered on his feet, swinging back and forth "I don't really care about that, I've got a little something I wanna show you." He smiled, handing Harley a blindfold, she looked up at him, nervous and suspicious, but she complied, tying it behind her head; she had caused him enough trouble for one night. He smiled, and held out his hand for her to take "Come with me."

* * *

Harley walked in, holding Joker's hand, he let go, walking behind to remove the blindfold "Happy Birthday, Pooh!" He declared, revealing to her a dark haired man, about her age, strapped tightly to a chair and gagged, and looking absolutely terrified.

"For me?" Harley squealed excitedly, Joker nodded "you do love me." She threw her arms around him, hugging tightly, the serene sound of muffled screams coming from behind her.

"Now, now." Joker removed her from him "let's not get ahead of ourselves, I merely don't hate you." At hearing those words, Harley instantly felt bad, she told him she hated him and yet here he was acting like nothing had even happened.

A thug removed the gag roughly from the man's mouth, allowing him to talk as Harley looked at him, glaring at him with a spark of evil and playfulness in her eyes "W-who is she?" He questioned, looking at the short blonde stood before him, and the green haired man just behind her "Who are you people?!" He yelled out, resisting against the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

"Shut up!" One of the thugs thwacked the man over the head.

Joker leapt to him "Oh, you know who I am." Joker chuckled in his ear, smirking as he felt him try to pull away "I'm the Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, Agent of Chaos, Batsy's number one..." He declared, laughing happily and stopping abruptly.

"Fuck you!" The man spat in Joker's face, making him growl deeply as his smile became a frown, he was not amused.

"You know," he snickered lowly "you really shouldn't have done that," his smile manifested into an almighty grin. He backhanded the man across the face, all his anger he had towards Harley coming out in that one hit. Harley stood there, still in the corner where Joker left her, she had learnt not to try and interrupt when he was in this sort of a mood.

"Really?" The man challenged, staring into Joker's glazed over eyes "And why's that?"

"Oh," he practically whispered "because, because, because," Joker hissed, enjoying playing with his food, the man acted tough but he knew he was absolutely terrified "do you know who SHE is?" He growled in the man's right ear, pointing to Harley who was now smiling with delight, devilish delight.

"No, I have no clue," the man tried to rock in his chair "you're insane, the lot of you are!"

Joker let out a roar of laughter, the amount of times he had heard that, it never gets old "I'm not," he smiled "but she is..." Joker clung to the words, lengthening every syllable as he stretched it out, whispering threateningly "absolutely, completely INSANE!"

He walked back over to his Harley, grabbing her hand and showing her the table full of weapons, her eyes lit up, looking through them all, such a range of possibilities, a range of pain, she was spoilt for choice: a hand gun, shoot him in the right places and he'd bleed out slowly and painfully, just like a fountain; several knives, she could carve her initials and Mistah J's smile into him, stab until he begs for mercy, or peel off his skin and leave him to suffer in the dark; a chained spiked mace, beat him to near death with it and finish him off with another weapon, let the giant spikes do most of the work, but it could get a little too messy, she didn't want to ruin her outfit. There was a bunch of other melee weaponry there as well, including bolas and things, but what really caught Harley's eye was a baseball bat, with a bright red bow on it.

She pulled it off the table, swinging it around and placing it firmly in her hands, hitting her own palm lightly and getting a feel for the weight of it. Harley watched as her victim watched her play with the brand new toy, it was fun to induce fear in him, she knew how to play with minds and it was fun to watch them break, especially his.

"He's all yours, baby," he whispered sensually in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as he kissed her neck slowly and lustfully, Harley moaned, bringing her hand to his cheek before he quickly moved away "I have a bird to fry." He said angrily, snapping his fingers, leaving just her and a couple of thugs to play with the man, the rest of them followed him.

The guy looked Harley up and down as she admired the words written on the baseball bat, it was a lullaby, Joker style. Who was this girl standing before him, she had a tint to her eyes that he recognised but it was hard to tell, he figured she probably looked familiar because she was always in the news, being Joker's girlfriend and all.

"I could knock your head off your shoulders right this second," she started, holding the bat barely an inch from his head, she took a swing, hearing him gasp, and stopped the bats momentum just before it hit his skull "so STOP staring at me!" She demanded, swiping the glasses from his pocket "Mind if I borrow these?" She asked but it was more of a statement saying "I'm gonna take these and there's nothing you can do about it."  
She slid them onto her nose, feeling the strange difference in wearing them after not wearing any for so long "You remember me now?" She asked, looking directly at him.

"Should I?" He asked a little shakily, for some reason he was more scared of her than the Joker.

"Well, ya bullied me all through high school just for wearing glasses and made my life a livin hell so now I'm gonna do the same to you." She smiled sweetly at the end of her sentence "funny how things work out." She threw the glasses into the cold hard tiles, stabbing them with her heels, the stiletto shattering the lenses.

A thug let out a little laugh from behind her, enjoying the show, they were mainly there for her protection but it didn't look like she needed any so they could sit back and have a good time, watching this all unravel. Joker wouldn't tell them why he wanted this man so badly, now he knew why.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." he started, being cut off by a surge of pain through his knee.

"Shut up!" Harley yelled, taking a big swing, smashing his left knee cap " _I_ do the talking HERE!" She threatened, tapping his other knee with the bat "YOU only talk when I let YA!" She took another swing at his left knee cap, feeling the bone crack under the weight and hearing his yelp of pain, that taught him a lesson "Got anything smart to say, kid?" Harley asked, although he was like an entire year older than her.

He shook his head "mm, mm" he hummed a no for fear of speaking.

"Good boy." She patted his head "Now here's how this is gonna work, I'm gonna tell ya a little story and if you interrupt, you get hurt, simple as." She shrugged, he sensed there was more to this "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, when I'm done, my boys here get to decide whether or not you should be punished, and if Mistah J's back in time, he can decide to."

The guys looked at each other and then back to Harley, before applauding and whistling, chanting "kill him".

"Ya see, little Harleen was full of hope and promise for the world when she started high school," Harley started "but then she met someone, he wasn't too nice to her, and she couldn't understand why, he made a whole new set of friends just for being cruel, and they would hurt her too, it made her so sad, "why would this guy beat me day after day, what am I doing wrong?" She wondered to herself, thinking it was her fault. Of course it wasn't, it was a certain DICKWADS!" She glared at him, not caring whether or not he said anything, with one swift move, she hit the bat into his other knee, letting his scream of pain come to her ears "Tell me, Zucco, did that hurt?" She asked, he didn't reply "I said, did that hurt?" She gritted her teeth, grabbing one of his knees with her hand and squeezing tightly.

"Yes," he whimpered, drawing in breath.

"Did you think about how she felt when you hurt her?" She asked, still gripping on.

"No." He shook his head "Please, please stop." Zucco begged, almost crying.

"Do you think my "punishment" would stop with you?" She asked, releasing him of her grasp as she finally referred to the girl as herself, putting air quotes around the word "punishment".

"I dunno." He said sadly, realising how cruel he had been, it was just a joke, that's all.

"Well, it didn't!" She gritted her teeth, slapping him across the face "Daddy didn't like it when little Harleen was weak, I'll tell you that much." She spat, still feeling the buckle hit her skin even now "School was her safe place until YOU came along, you made her wish she didn't exist and that's EXACTLY how I'm gonna make you feel." She spoke about herself in third person again, disassociating that the little girl was her.

"Tell me, boys, do you think this guy deserves a little punishment?" She turned to them, they looked deadly, ready to kill this guy.

"Kill him!" One of them shouted.

"Hang him out to dry!" The other yelled.

"Looks like we got a unanimous vote." She smirked, straddling his lap as his knees crunched under her weight "And, this," she looked at the bat and then to him "this-is-for-every-lousy-broken-bone-ya-ever-put-me-through!" She lifted her bat, repeatedly beating his body with every word she uttered, and even more after. In the end, one of the thugs had to pull her off of him, he was a mass of black, red and blue, and he had long since passed out but she was far from done.

She grabbed a knife from the table, pressing her finger on it and drawing blood, she smiled, the oozing red liquid running down her finger as she licked it off. Harley returned to her victim, knife in hand, and proceeded to cut around his eyes, the guys wondered what she was doing and soon realised she was drawing glasses, she cut deep, big, red jagged lines around his eyes and a top the bridge of his nose. She stepped back, something was missing, a smile! She clambered back on top of him, putting the knife in his mouth and cutting straight through his cheek, blood gushed everywhere, revealing muscle and tendons, and ruining her new dress, she sighed angrily. She did the other side, making sure it matched perfectly, no one wants a wonky smile. After she had finished with the knife, she carved out the initials "H.Q," on his right cheek, just above his Chelsea grin, and smiled, what a masterpiece

Joker came back shortly after, holding a certain someones umbrella, and was pleased to see that Harley had had her fun however she seemed to be a little upset as she beat his unmoving body with a mace, over and over, the guys stood back, not wanting to go anywhere near her, Joker growled at them, how could they be such wimps. Slowly, he walked behind her, she felt his embrace and paused, leaning back against him as he weaved his hands into hers, taking the mace off her "You did good, baby." He whispered into her ear, the two smiling at the bloated corpse, he knew how much this meant to her, if only she got the closure of killing her father as well.

This was much more than a simple torture job, this was payback, for every single punch, kick and nasty name she was ever called, for the lonely nights she spent crying in her bedroom because she had been beaten down yet again.

 **Author Note: Hey guys, sorry, I know it's a long one but I kind of got carried away. I apologise for there not actually being that much violence in the chapter but I didn't want to over do it if you know what I mean**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review, it really helps me out, and follow if you wanna see more.**

 **Have a nice day….**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	4. Sad Little Clown

Everyone knew that Harley loved Joker but what no one ever considered was the possibility that Joker might just love her back. Harley found it hard to understand how she felt for J, there were times she hated him and wanted to leave him forever for what he'd done to her, she knew it wasn't a healthy relationship, but there were these moments, these special moments, like right now, where it was just the two of them and she'd fall in love all over again.

Her whole upbringing was filled with demented sociopaths, it was no wonder she would fall for someone like the Joker as an adult, but her relationship with Joker was different.

She stood there, for what seemed like hours, staring at the corpse she had just mutilated, he was practically unrecognisable. The cops would be here soon, Harley didn't want to leave though, she faintly heard police sirens in the background, she wondered if they were here to take her away, back to Arkham, she didn't really care; but her Joker, her baby, they'd take it all away from her, she'd be left with nothing, tears started to overflow her eyes.

He only noticed she was crying when she finally let out an audible sob, bringing her hand to her mouth as she dropped to the floor. J kneeled down to her, turning the blonde around to face him. He stared into her dull blue eyes, usually so full of life and wonder, now looking so bleak and almost grey; she gazed past him, only just now noticing the henchmen had gone. He placed his fingers on her chin, making her look at him before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Joker pulled her into him and she sobbed into his chest, shaking as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"I don't wanna lose you, Mistah J." She hugged into him, looking up at the green haired man, he only sighed, what was wrong with her, he put it down to the pregnancy that was making her act like this at first, but he wasn't so sure, her moods were all over the place.

She heard the sirens fade, they must have just been passing by, she relaxed a little. It was over, it was finally over, she could put her tormented childhood behind her, live out her life with Mistah J and her baby.

Her father was in jail, and Tommy was dead, she didn't know why she was crying about it, shouldn't she be relieved, he couldn't hurt her anymore, neither of them can, maybe this was relief, maybe it was just all coming out after years and years of abuse, but this didn't feel like relief, she still felt unsafe, uneasy, if Joker didn't know her better, he'd say she was afraid; fortunately he did know her better and he knew his harlequin never got scared "What's wrong, baby? He finally asks, pulling away slightly to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"It's finally over." She sniffled.

"Hmmm." He thought aloud, not convinced that was all that was going on in her mind. Joker didn't realise quite how much it would affect her, he knew she was damaged, as was he, it was part of the reason he was so drawn to her back at the asylum, only someone who was just as equally messed up in the head wouldn't be afraid of him, all the other doctors were so scared by his charm, it was boring, they were just the same as all the others, sheep, every single one just the same as the last, but Harleen, no, Harleen was different, special even.

"Come on, let's go home." Joker said quietly, holding his hands in hers as he helped his sad little clown stand. He would only act like this when it was just him and Harley, for all intents and purposes he kept up the appearance to his men and enemies that he hated having Harley around, but that was far from the truth, he would be lost without her.

The two walked out the Iceberg Lounge together, Harley wanted to hold Joker's hand but he wouldn't let her, they were going to be seen by practically everyone in the criminal underworlds' henchmen as they walked out the club, followed by their own henchmen waiting outside for them, he couldn't risk showing them he cared.

Harley seemed a little quiet when they came out of the club, Rocco noticed that she had more tear stains on her cheeks and she was trying her best to stay behind Joker, holding onto the top of his arm as they walked to the car, she clung to him, almost like she was hiding, as if she didn't want to be seen, it almost seemed alien to see such a normally confident girl like this, what the hell had happened in there.

He walked to the car and opened the passenger door for her, keeping his mouth shut, he just considered himself lucky he wasn't made to stay with her when she was killing Tommy, he had heard bad things from the other two henchmen who were there with her, apparently she went completely crazy, which was normal for her, but crazier then usual.

Harley was about to get in when Joker stopped her, he'd rather sit in the back and comfort her "I've had a few too many drinks," Joker made up an excuse, throwing one of his more trusted henchmen his keys "Frost, can you drive?" He wasn't asking, he was telling.

Frost did as requested, taking the car keys and opening the back door for his boss. Joker pried Harley off of him, holding her left hand as he guided her into the car, she slowly released her grasp on him as he shut the door "Boys," Joker clicked his fingers and two thugs stood in front of him, the rest had already gone to clean up the mess before the police had a chance to look "give the bird back his umbrella," he threw one of them the long black umbrella "but tell him if he double crosses me again, he's dead." He whispered threateningly, patting one of the thugs on his cheek before climbing in next to Harley.

"What's wrong, baby?" Joker whispered in her ear, sliding next to her as the car drove off.

"What?" She looked at him, almost choking on her gum.

"Back at the Iceberg." He stated "Something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm fine." She said nonchalantly.

"The baby okay?" Joker started, Harley cut him off quickly, growing more anxious, she wasn't sure how Joker would take it if she told him what was really going on in her mind, that she didn't trust him.

"The baby's fine." She said quickly.

"What was that outburst?" Joker asked.

"I was pissed off." Harley shrugged "I don't hate you."

"Uh-huh." Joker was unconvinced it was just because she was "pissed off". Moving closer to her, he put his arm around her, cuddling her in close "Y'know, I've given you such a nice day and all, it would be really nice if you were honest with me." He told her calmly, making Harley feel uneasy "After all, you didn't even say thank you for your birthday present." Joker whispered, nibbling on her ear.

She ignored the dread trying to overpower her and turned to him. Looking completely innocent, she smiled and moaned softly, planting a gentle kiss on his right cheek "Thank you, Puddin." She murmured sensually in between kisses, feeling his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer "I've got a present for ya." Harley kissed him deeply, pulling away when he didn't reciprocate.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him, half offended, half disappointed.

"You are." He said flatly "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because I don't want ta." Harley mumbled, barely audible as she looked down, her face twisted in pain "Because I don't wanna put the idea in ya head if you haven't already thought of it."

"What aren't you telling me?" Joker weaved his hand into hers, gripping tightly, he warned her, his voice deep and menacing.

"Okay, okay, fine," Harley gave in "I'll tell ya, jeez," Joker smiled and released her, she shook her hand, circling her wrist "but can it wait til tomorrow, I'm tired." She admitted, almost pleading with him to stop.

Joker left it there and remained silent for the rest of the car journey home.

By the time they had arrived, Harley was fast asleep. Most of the ride her head was rested on the window, bumping up and down in the traffic as Joker refused to let her lay on him.

As Frost opened the car door for Joker to get out, he leaned in closer to him, whispering in his ear "Find me a doctor."

"Are you okay, boss?"

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Is Harley okay?" He looked behind Joker at the sleeping blonde, tear stained and covered in another man's blood. Harley was like a little sister to him, a really crazy, homicidal little sister, she was cute in her own way, cute as in adorable, not cute hot, he found her to be attractive of course, who wouldn't, but he himself wasn't attracted to her, he loved her, but it was purely platonic, plus Joker would chop off his balls if it was anything but.

"Just..." Joker raised his voice, taking a breath to return to his more quiet voice "bring me a doctor."

"On it." He nodded, walking away.

"Wake up." Joker growled, shaking her gently as he leaned into the car. Harley moved a little but returned to her position, straight up torturing a guy really tires a girl out. Joker frowned, shaking her a little harder, she moaned, batting him away, and then went back to sleep, turning around on the not so comfy seats "Fine," he sighed "I'll let Batman get you." He joked, looking at her, she was so much cuter when she was asleep, he didn't have to listen to her annoying voice for starters.

One of her pigtails were crushed under her head and the other a messy tangle of blonde hair, she still had drips of blood on her cheek along with messed up eye makeup and slightly pink eyes from crying so much, but to him she still looked absolutely adorable. He smiled, scooping her up in his arms and grunting "Oof," he pushed her into his hold with his knee "you're heavier than you look." Joker chuckled softly, taking her into the warehouse they called home.

* * *

"What are you not telling me?" He thought aloud, staring at her pale face as he tucked her into bed.

 **Author Note: Sorry for not uploading in a couple of weeks, I'd say I've been busy but that would be a complete lie, really, I just couldn't really be bothered, sorry guys.**

 **So, what do you think is wrong with Harley? Let me know.**

 **Also, don't forget to follow and review if you haven't already :)**

 **Have a nice day...**

 **Bubblebean98**

 **X**


	5. Goodnight Harley

**WARNING: Please take caution when reading this chapter, there are parts in it which you may find distressing if you've been in an abusive relationship or had experiences with miscarriages. Although I like to write drama and angsty types of writing, I also don't want my readers to feel uncomfortable and/or have to skip an entire chapter due to no fault of their own. If you feel you may be triggered then please read up to the page break of parenthesis and skip the scene encased in those two parenthesis page breaks, thank you.**

It was about 3am now, Joker had put Harley to bed roughly 4 or 5 hours ago; he decided perhaps it was time to join her.

He had been working on a new plan half the night, although, much to his surprise more than anyone's, he wasn't planning on toying with Batman, rather a plan to avoid the Dark Knight until Harley had the baby; he had a feeling if Batsy found out Harley was pregnant then he would most likely send her to Arkham and have the baby taken away from her, declaring her as an unfit mother, he wasn't going to let that happen. Joker was determined to get this right since he had failed his family the first time around, Harley and their unborn child were his family now whether he resented her for making him feel this way or not, he didn't have a choice, if he didn't want to lose either one of them, they had to stay clear of Batman, it was going to be a long six months.

Harley maybe completely and utterly insane however he knew she would never do anything to harm her child, this is what she wanted since the day she first met him, he knew this better than anyone. It was strange for him to have these feelings, at the beginning of their relationship he would often toy with her about children and marriage and things, but that was just having a laugh, he was just playing with her, wanting to see a reaction from the unstable blonde, the fact that the former was actually happening in less than 6 months now was daunting to say the least.

* * *

Joker walked back upstairs, slowly tiptoeing as he tried not to wake his sleeping girl.

"Daddy?" Harley blinked three times as she proped herself up on her elbow, squinting as she focused on her puddin' getting undressed in the corner of the room.

"I thought you were asleep." He said, struggling to pull his dress pants off his ankle as he hopped around on one leg.

"I was." She rubbed her eyes with her fists, letting out a small chuckle as Joker fell on his butt, he just looked up and glared at her, she stopped immediately, biting her bottom lip to hold in her laughter; there were times when Joker wanted her to laugh at him and this was not one of those times.

"Well, go back to sleep." He grunted, throwing himself into bed next to her.

"But I can't." Harley leaned over, switching her bedside lamp on, much to Joker's dismay.

"Why not?" He frowned, not pleased with her defying him.

Harley let out a childish giggle "Because I'm not tired." She smiled innocently, tipping onto her knees as she kneeled on top of the comforter "I wanna play, will you play with me, Mistah J?"

"No, Harley." He sighed, turning his back to her.

"Pft." She huffed, making loose strands of hair blow upwards "please, Puddin', I'm bored, I wanna play a game." She crawled over, shaking his back lightly as peered over him.

"Okay, Harley, I'll play a game with you." He smiled, standing up and picking her up bridal style.

"Yay." She cheered, still not catching on "Are you gonna rev up your Harley?" She smiled, wrapping her hands behind his neck.

"No, not quite." He chuckled, unamused.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Joker opened their bedroom door, tossing Harley to the floor, she landed on her stomach with a thud and cried out in pain "oof," she exclaimed, trying to stand up before he shut and locked the door. Too late.

"Puddin'." Harley hammered on the door with her fists, she heard the door unlock quickly and her heart instantly stopped.

The door opened sharply, the whining of the creaky hinges screaming through the hallway. Joker pounced for the blonde backing away slowly, he grabbed her face in his hand, his voice venomous and mean "Don't push me, Harley, now go-to-sleep."

"Yessir." She said quickly, being pushed to the ground by her lover a second time that night.

"Goodnight, Harley." He proclaimed, going back into their bedroom and slamming the door, not allowing her back in.

"Goodnight, Mistah-J." Harley breathed, tears threatening to spill over as she felt something wet between her legs, she put her hand there and tried not to cry out as she saw blood on her fingertips. She felt a big cramp in her tummy and crawled to the door, stretching up to turn the handle, unlocked, thank goodness, she thought.

Joker snapped his eyes open at the sudden burst of light coming into the room.

"Mistah J." She croaked, trying to pull herself up by the door handle, she failed, the pain too strong.

"God, you're pathetic." He sighed, whipping the sheets back as he strided over to her "It's like you want me to give you a punishment."

"Mistah J." She repeated solemnly, her head down as she showed him her bloodied hand.

Joker's face paled as he noticed where Harley's other hand was holding, not again, no, not again, he couldn't lose another, he'd promised Harley he wouldn't fail this child, fail her, she trusted him, she believed in him, he promised not to hurt her whilst she was pregnant, this was his fault.

"Get in the car." He said flatly, his voice void of any emotion, Harley didn't move, she didn't even look up at him.

Without a second thought he scooped her up and ran downstairs to their car, placing her in the passenger seat, she still didn't make any signs that she were aware, it was like she was in a trance.

He sped for Gotham General, sticking to the speed limit, or at least his ranges of the speed limit so that he wouldn't be caught in a highspeed chase, he didn't have time, he just needed to get her to the hospital. He looked across at her, he only just noticed she was still wearing her dress from this evening, the one covered in another person's blood, that didn't matter right now, they'd know who the two were anyway.

They arrived, and he parked right out front, rushing into the hospital, Harley in his arms, unconscious now, the blood pooling from her increasing rapidly, he knew she'd lost it, his baby, their baby, he couldn't lose Harley too.

Nurses rushed to the green haired man and took Harley off of him, a male nurse holding the blonde in his arms now as his colleagues grabbed a bed. Joker watched her, feeling completely helpless as she was wheeled away, her eyes vacant and her head lolled slightly to the side.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

He received a call later in the morning that both Harley and the baby didn't make it "No!" He growled, throwing the phone, trying to catch his breath "No, Harley, please don't leave." He started to hyperventilate, falling to his knees in despair, he never thought he'd feel this way about anyone again, he didn't think he could, least of all a dumb broad like Harley Quinn.

He clasped tufts of his hair in his fingers, screaming strangled sobs through his cackling laughter. The world went black.

* * *

Joker was at his desk, bits of paper stuck to his face as he lifted his head up, the cold draft blowing through the cracked wall of purple paint in front of him, the window open ajar, the familiar smell of Gotham's early morning garbage greeting his nose, he grunted, itching his nose with his palm as he stood up, bracing himself to walk to their bedroom. Did he doze off, was she still alive?

* * *

There she was, sleeping soundly, Bud curled up next to her where Joker was supposed to be, she had her arm wrapped around his body as the large animals' head rested in the crook of her arm.

"Clear off, you useless mutt." He reprimanded angrily, pulling the hyena up by his collar and goading him to the floor chucking one of the many chew toys into the animals' bed for him to go and fetch.

He got into bed next to her, the hyena whining in the background, he threw a slipper at him. She murmured something and moved closer to him, cuddling his arm as she slept peacefully, he smiled, it was all just a bad dream. But how could she put him through that?

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently "don't EVER do that to me again!" Joker shouted, her eyes shot open and she stared at him, blinking rapidly. What was he talking about, she wondered?

"Mistah, Mistah j?" Harley asked innocently, her eyes half open as she let out a big yawn.

"Don't call me that!" He screamed, taking a ball of her night shirt in one hand and backhanding her across the face with the other, she fell backwards, tumbling off the bed onto her back

Terrified for her and her child's life, she backed away from him, slowly shuffling to the back of the wall until she could go no further, but he said something very peculiar that confused her immensely "Tell me, tell me the baby's okay?!" He towered over her, screaming.

"What, yes, yeah, the baby's fine." She said quickly, trying to guess what was wrong, it wasn't going to make matters any easier for her if she asked him what she did wrong, then he'd think she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief "good, good, good." Joker closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as he sat back down on the bed "that's good." He nodded, appearing to Harley like he was trying to reassure himself, she was more intrigued than afraid, the psychiatrist inside her wanting to work out what triggered such an outburst; but for now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, kiddo." He offered her his hand up, which she gratefully received as she tugged on his outer wrist, heaving herself up, even though she was barely showing, at 16 weeks there was definitely an additional weight there.

As her and J got back into bed, she drifted off to sleep but not before she heard him say something that had her on edge "I want you to see a doctor tomorrow." He told her, spooning behind her as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Daybreak greeted the couple and Harley shuddered as the sunlight hit her eyes, she pulled the comforter over her head, ignoring both the sun and the fact tat J was no longer next to her, what time was it, she wondered, she wasn't sure how much sleep she had gotten but she knew it wasn't much. She went back to sleep and before she knew it, the doctor had arrived…

 **Author Note: Hey, guys what's up, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, had quite a few hectic months and even now I'm struggling to get the motivation to write so I just wanted to reassure you guys that I'm not leaving either one of my stories; this one and Crazy in Love will both get updated until they are finished. However I can't guarantee you a set schedule at the minute but hopefully I can in the future.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think of it so please try to leave me a review, I'd really appreciate it, and don't forget to follow so you never miss an update.**

 **See ya later guys…**

 **BubbleB98**


	6. A Doctor Calls

As Joker got out of bed that morning, he couldn't help but notice Harley, she was lying on her side and he could see the purplish bruise already forming on her lower back from where he pushed her, he sighed, pulling the sheets back over her and headed downstairs. Unbeknownst to him, Harley was in fact awake, but she decided to keep her eyes shut, maybe he'd let her sleep in today

The sun crept through their flimsy drapes, waking up Harley, she must have gone back to sleep without realising it. Yawning, she sat up, feeling the after effects of last night almost immediately as she winced, holding her hand over the bruise, rolling out of bed.

"Morning, Mistah J." She called happily as she walked past his office. Normally she'd just hear a grunt or sometimes, if she was lucky, actual words in response, but this time she heard the door opening.

"You're up late," he looked her up and down, seeing she hadn't got dressed ye "the doctor's coming soon." Joker reminded her coldly before closing the door and locking it.

"I'll go have a shower then shall I." She sighed quietly, walking away.

* * *

As she got undressed, she couldn't help but notice her back in the mirror, slowly she skimmed her hand over the tender bruising, wincing a little as she tried to twist to get a better look of what he had done to her this time. Without realising Harley found her hand moving upwards, toward the base of her spine and where the biggest cluster of scars were; raised jagged bumps in her flesh, given to her by the end of a belt.

Just as she was about to get into the running water, she found J stood at the door, looking at her solemnly, his eyes scanning her naked back "You need a hand?" He questioned, removing his jacket and hanging it up on the side of the door.

"Sure," she smiled a little, she was finding it harder to smile lately, to continue to pretend that everything was fine, because it wasn't, she wasn't.

Slowly she stepped into the shower, Joker joining her.

"What was all that about last night?" He asked her, rubbing her shoulders as he stood behind her, the water making his orange shirt almost see-through, a normal person would have taken their shirt off before getting in the shower, but he was far from normal so on it stayed.

"Ya think you have the right to ask me that after this morning?" She said bitterly, turning around to face him, the hot water running over both of them, making it humid and causing the glass to fog up around them.

"Yes, you're mine, Harley, I own you." He told her, but seeing the rage in Harley's eyes made him realise he said the wrong thing that time. She was usually fine with being 'owned,' relished in it even, something was definitely wrong with his doll and he was going to find out what.

"Well, ya don't!" She said, raising her voice and climbing out, grabbing her bright red towel "I'm seeing a doctor, but that's where the line ends, Mistah J, no more games!" Harley yelled angrily, storming out the bathroom, leaving Joker still in the shower.

Joker wasn't really listening as she continued to rant about something or other, he was more interested in watching her wrap the towel around her petite but curvaceous body. Now a bump was starting to form, Joker had to admit she looked even more sexy than she had been before, you couldn't really see it when she wore clothes, which was surprising because most of the clothes she wore were quite tight and didn't really leave much to the imagination, even Joker sometimes thought she was wearing too little, he wouldn't say that to her of course at the risk of receiving a mallet to the noggin, or something of that calibre anyway.

Joker stared at Harley, in awe of her lustful beauty, he wanted to have her right this second in fact as she wandered in and out of the bathroom, switching between grabbing makeup and shouting at him, the towel barely hanging off her slender frame, every curve and contour of her body showing, he could've sworn she was doing this on purpose.

"Wait, where are you going?" He called, being drawn back to reality as he turned the taps off.

"Not in the mood anymore." She replied. Even though pain was pleasure to her, it didn't mean it couldn't be downright exhausting at times, which is something Joker seemed to forget, even though they discussed it numerous times during couples counselling at Arkham, it was like he thought she couldn't feel the hurt no more, when in fact, she was feeling it right now, more than ever, she really needed Ivy.

As she tied her hair back into her signature pigtails, she decided she wasn't really feeling her full jumpsuit today, so she'd wear something a little more simple, simple for someone as extravagant as Harley Quinn anyway. Harley paired her red and black leather pants, complete with contrasting diamonds on them, with a loose fitting black camisole top; normally she'd wear a corset with those particular pants, but the baby was already pushing her ribs up so she didn't need anymore discomfort around her chest.

* * *

The doctor arrived shortly after, being let in by none other than Jonny Frost.

"Hi, I'm here to see," she looked at her notepad for a second, double checking she had the right address "Miss Harley Quinn?"

"Upstairs, Doctor….."

"Michaels." She smiled "So," she tried to make conversation "is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Joker appeared out of nowhere, red lipstick smeared across his lips and up his cheeks as he smiled maliciously at her "she's mine." He laughed.

"But you're the, the, the, the Joker." She tripped up on her words, making Joker laugh more and then suddenly he stopped.

"And?" Joker stared at her like there was nothing wrong with that "you're a doctor, right?" He sneered.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Well, you're here now, might as well meet Harley as well, am I right? He sneered as Jonny locked the door "now," he clapped his hand together sharply, making her jump "the question is do you want to meet Harley as her doctor or as her plaything?" Joker threatened, wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do." She said quickly "then can I go home, I promise I wont tell anyone you're here."

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

"Harley," he opened their bedroom door, finding Harley sat at her dressing table, arguing with herself about something "meet…what did you say your name was again?" He asked quietly.

"Doc, Doctor Michaels." She said, more afraid of Harley than she was of Joker, she seemed much more unstable than Joker was, he actually seemed like he knew exactly what was going on and perhaps much more calculating than he led people to believe, Harley just seemed like she could lose it at any given moment.

"Meet Doctor Michaels, she's gonna make you feel better."

Harley turned around, revealing her face to the woman for the first time, she was as pale as a full moon, looking even more so with her blood red lips and her eyes were completely blacked out with eye shadow, Harley looked like she'd been crying, yet again, Joker sighed under his breath, noticing this also.

"I know what a doctor does, Puddin'." She said, the usual cheer to her voice non-existent.

"Don't answer back, Harls." He told her sternly.

"Sorry." Harley apologised quickly, not wanting to receive a slap, she didn't really care if the doctor saw, she doubted she'd live past these four walls anyway, it was more she just didn't have the energy to stand back up again.

"Well them, I guess I'll leave you to it." Joker smiled, making the doctor flinch as he patted her on the back and closed the door.

* * *

"How'd you get this, Harley?" She gestured to the bruising as she moved the stethoscope across her back.

"I fell outta bed." Harley lied "I'm such a klutz." She tried to fake a laugh.

"Hmm." The doctor knew how Harley got that bruise but she couldn't exactly say anything "you should try to be more careful next time, especially with a baby on the way."

"Yeah, sorry, won't happen again."

"No need to apologise." She smiled.

After a few moments, Harley spoke up "listen, I know you think I'm some little victim being knocked around by her boyfriend, but it's not like that, my Mistah J may be a little rough sometimes but he loves me really."

"I didn't…"

"Oh, come on," she rolled her eyes "I used ta be a doctor too y'know, I know how you people think."

"Fair enough," she nodded "as a former doctor you know you should be taking better care of yourself then, if not for your sake then your baby's." Michaels said bluntly.

"Whatever." She frowned, Harley didn't like being put in her place.

* * *

"Well?" He questioned.

"I'm not a psychiatrist but I'd recommend her seeing one. Physically she's at the peak of health."

"Well then, Doctor, I'm afraid you're of no use to me anymore, you see I bought you here to fix my little harlequin and you haven't, so you can see the bind I'm in." He explained cruelly, cocking his gun "Any last words?" Joker smirked, playing with her.

"But I, I tried my best." She begged him tearfully.

"It appears your best wasn't good enough." He sneered.

"You, you said I could go home, please, I, I have 2 kids."

"Hmmm," Joker mocked her, nodding "I did, didn't I," he smiled, pretending to think about a choice that had already been made the second she stepped through the front door "but I never said ALIVE!" He cackled maniacally, shooting her in the head "clean that up will you." He told Jonny, walking away.

 **Author Note: Hey awesome nerds, long time no see, let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a quick review.**

 **Also, can you name the 2 episodes that I took 2 direct quotes out of, let me know and you might win a special prize ;)**

 **See ya later…**

 **BubbleB98**


End file.
